Assets and Weird Faces
This is for people who want to use the assets and weird faces from other shows. Angry Mouth Closed.png|Angry Mouth Closed (BFDIA: Episode 4) Angry Mouth Open.png|Angry Mouth Open (BFDIA: Episode 4) Approves Smile.png|Leafy Smile (Leafy's Idle thing in the Wiki) Awkward Smile.png|Awkward Smile (Inanimate Insanity: Episode 16) Bent Arm Pointed.png|Bent Pointed Arm (Inanimate Insanity: Various Episodes) Bent Arm Ugly.png|Ugly Bent Arm (BFDIA: Episode 4 (Book Voting Thingy)) Bent Leg 1 Improvised.png|Bent Leg 1 (BFDIA & I.I: Various Episodes) Bent Leg 2 Improvised.png|Bent Leg 2 (BFDIA & I.I: Various Episodes) Big Smile.png|Big Smile (BFDIA: Episode 4 (Firey Voting Thingy)) Bomby Mouth.png|Bomby Mouth (BFDI(A): Various Episodes) Cheek Eye with Bored Eyebrow.png|Cheek Eye w/ Bored Eyebrow (BFDI: Episode 12) Cheek Eye with Eyebrow 1.png|Cheek Eye w/ Eyebrow 1 (BFDIA: Episode 4) Cheek Eye with Eyebrow 2.png|Cheek Eye w/ Eyebrow 2 (BFDIA: Episode 4) Crazy Eye 1.png|Crazy Eye 1 (BFDIA: Episode 4) Crazy Eye 2.png|Crazy Eye 2 (BFDIA: Episode 4) Derp Mouth.png|Derp Mouth (I.I: Episode 16) Errr Mouth Open.png|Err... Mouth Open (BFDIA: Episode 4) Errr Mouth.png|Err... Mouth Closed (BFDIA: Episode 4) Evil Arm.png|Evil Arm (I.I: Episode 15) Hmm Arm.png|Hmm... Arm (BFDIA: Episode 4) I Know Everything Face.png|Book's Random Face (BFDI(A): Various Episodes) Looking Up Eye.png|Looking Up Eye (BFDI(A): Various Episodes) Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png|Low Eye w/ Raised Eyebrow (BFDI: Episode 12(?)) OMG eye.png|Cuteness Overload Eye (BFDIA: Episode 4) Pointed Arm.png|Ugly Pointed Arm (BFDIA: Episode 4 (Book Voting Thingy)) Serious Eyes.png|Serious Eyes (I.I: Episode 16) Sob Face.png|Sob Face (I.I: Episode 16) Tooth Gap.png|Tooth Gap (I.I: Paper's Gallery) What the Heck is wrong with you Eyes.png|Evil (Kind-Of) Eyes (I.I: Episode 16) What?! Eyes.png|W-W-What?! Eyes (I.I: Episode 16) What?! Face.png|Disgusted Face (I.I: Episode 16) Whatever Eye.png|Whatever Eye (BFDI: Episode 12) Yum Yum Mouth.png|Rejoiced Mouth (I.I: Episode 15) … No comment.png|Messed-Up Face 1 ( I.I: Episode 16 ) Arms Crossed.png|Arms Crossed ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard Too See Eye 2.png|Too Hard Too See Eye 1 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard Too See Eye.png|Too Hard Too See Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Long-Butt Derp Mouth.png|Long Derp Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) In Love Eye.png|In Love Eye ( I.I: Episode 17 ) Messed-Up Face 1.png|Messed-Up Face 2 ( I.I: Episode 16 ) OMG Mouth.png|OMG Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Shocked Eye 1.png|Shocked Eye 1 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Shocked Eye 2.png|Shocked Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Crazy Rage Eye.png|Crazy Rage Eye ( BFDI: Episode 21 ) Curled-Up Leg.png|Curled Up Leg ( BFDIA: Episode 4 ) Long Arm.png|Long Bent Arm ( I made it. :D ) Durr Hurr Mouth.png|Durr Hurr Mouth ( BFDIA: Teardrop's Voting Thingy ) Unjoiced ( That's a word? ) Mouth.png|Unjoiced Mouth ( I.I: Bomb's Cast Idle ) Pointing Arm Front.png|Pointing Arm Front ( BFDI: Episode 21 ) Another Kind of Derp Mouth.png|Another Derp Mouth (BFDI: Episode 15) Beautiful Face.png|Beautiful Face (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Bubble's Face....png|Bubble's Epic Face (BFDI: Various Episodes) Cartoon Eye.png|Cartoon Eye (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Evil Teethed Smile Open.png|Open Wide Teethed Smile (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Evil Teethed Frown.png|Closed Teethed Sad Frown (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Evil Teethed Smile.png|Closed Teethed Wide Smile (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Cheek Cartoon Eye.png|Cheek Cartoon Eye (I.I: Episode 18.... YOU GET THE POINT! DX) Legit Glasses.png|1337 Glasses (I.I) Furry Face.png|Random Furry Face (I.I) Gengar Face.png|Gengar Face (No idea... Thedomster90000 gave it to me though!) Looking-Down Eye.png|Looking Down Eye (I.I) Open Starnge-Type of Mouth.png|Open Strange-Type Mouth (I.I) Overlapped Mouth.png|Overlapped Mouth (I.I) Weird Mouth 2.png|Weird Mouth 1 (I.I) Weird Mouth.png|Weird Mouth 2 (I.I) WHAT THE HECK?! FACE.png|WHAT THE HECK?! Face (I.I) WHAT THE HECK?! Mouth.png|WHAT THE HECK?! Mouth (I.I) Angry Cheek Eye.png|Angry Cheek Eye (BFDIA) Another Hm… Arm.png|Another Hmm... Arm (BFDIA) Arm Floored.png|Arm Floored (BFDIA) Cat Face Mouth.png|Cat Face Mouth (Made by Me!) Don't Care Arm.png|Don't Care Arm (BFDIA) Note that this is the rotated version of the Another Hmm... Arm. Fist-Up Arm.png|Fist-Up Arm (BFDIA) Looking Back Upset Eye.png|Looking-Back Upset Eye (BFDIA) Looking Down Upset Eye 1.png|Looking-Down Eye 1 (BFDIA) Looking Down Eye 2.png|Looking-Down Eye 2 (BFDIA) Looking Low Eye.png|Looking High Eye (BFDIA) Nerdy Mouth Closed.png|Nerdy Mouth Closed (BFDIA) New Upset Eye.png|New Upset Eye (BFDI(A) O Mouth.png|O Mouth (BFDIA) Praising Arm Front.png|Praising Arm Front (BFDIA) Praising Arm.png|Praising Arm (BFDIA) Praising Wide Arm .png|Long Praising Arm (BFDIA) Thumbs Back Arm.png|Thumbs Back Arm (BFDIA) Ugly Pointed Arm.png|Ugly Pointing Arm (BFDIA) Upset Cheeked Eye 1.png|Upset Cheek Eye 1 (BFDIA) Upset Cheeked Eye 2.png|Upset Cheek Eye 2 (BFDIA) Mouthdroolbfdia.png|Mouth Drool (BFDIA 5a) Sadweirdface.png|Sad Elimination Mouth (BFDI 22) Uuuhhhhface.png|"Uuuhhh..." Face (BFDIA 5) episode20screamface.png|Screaming Mouth (BFDI) 200px- Happy faic.png|Rocky Barfing Mouth (Episode 9) 100px-FacePalmFace.png|Ugh Face (SuperMightyMichael2) 100px-YouTookMyTootsieRollsFace.png|Why? Face (SuperMightyMichael2) 100px-Scary_Face.png|Devil-ish Face (SuperMightyMichael2) 100px-HawHawIScaredYaFace.png|Blagh Face (SuperMightyMichael2) TV says Holio.png|This program, was brought to you face (Blocky's FDI) blah.png|Do I not look happy to you? (Gelatin BFDIA5a) hulg2.png|hulgluggalug Mouth cute face.png swag face.png WUUUUUUUT.png Hapeegelatin.png|Happy Face (BAGUETTE 5E) Closed Eyes.png|Closed Eyes (BFDI 21) Conspitated Face.png|Hurt Face (BFDI 20) DURP Mouth.png|DURP Mouth (BFDI 20) MUSTACHE IS SO SEXY ON BELL.png|Mustache Face (Made by Me) angryannoyedface.png|Annoyed Face (Spend It Wisely) Insanity Eyes.png|Insanity Eyes (II S2) OMG Eyes.png|OMG Eyes (II S2) BWAH Face.png|BWAH Face (II S2) CUTENESS FACE.png|CUTENESS FACE (Grasshole Show) CUTENESS FACE without nose.png|CUTENESS FACE Without Nose (MADE BY MEH.) I'm About to Barf Face.png|I'm About to Barf Face (II S2) WTF IS DAT Face.png|IS THAT A TOILET Face (II S2) Shaka Arm.png|Shaka Arm (II S2) Some Evil Arm?.png|Some Evil Arm (II S2) THE CREEP ARM.png|THE CREEP Arm (Made by meh!) Hell Yes Mouth.png|YES! Mouth (II S2) OH GOD Mouth.png|OH GOD Mouth (II S2) Slapped Mouth.png|Slapped Mouth (II S2) Tooth Gap (2).png|Tooth Gap 2 (II S2) NEOW MORE SNOW.png|neow mor snow! (BFDAI 5c) NEOW MORE SNOW 2.png|neow more snow! open (BFDIA 5c) HOLY SHIT I GOT 10 FINGURES.png|LIst of who died (BFDIA 5c) Frownie.png|Frownie Brownie (Eraser BFDI) 104px-Normal_Eye copy.png|Disapproval Eye Apple Face.png|Apple's Awesome Face Black Man Face.png|Black Man Face (Credit For GatlingGroink57 for ripping it.) Bow's F*cked Up Face of The Day!.png|Um. Face. Confused Face.png|Confused Face Constipated Face.png|Consiptated Face (Credit For GatlingGroink57 for ripping it.) DUHRP Face.png|DUHRP Face DURPY Face.png|DURPY Face Jizzed In My Pants Face.png|Jizz In My Pants Face LOLLOLLOLOOOL Face.png|LOLOLOLOLOOLO Face Ouch! Face.png|OUCH! Face SAIL Face.png|SAIL! Face Sexy Ass Face.png|Sexy Face (That you'll ever see.) Arm Put Down.png|Arm Down Thumbs Up Arm.png|Thumbs Up Arm Boredom Mouth.png|Boredom Mouth Confident Mouth.png|Confident Mouth Snickering Mouth.png|Mischievous Mouth FerretDownThePants.png|"Ferret Down the Pants" Face (II II II) BLEEDINGEARS.png|"MY EARS" Face (II II II) BLAH BLAH.png|Blah Blah (CTW 7) EYEZ.png|WHAT NO I CAN'T LEAVE (BFE 13) Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 8.39.56 PM.png|MMPH (Cherries Dancing skills of twinness) Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 8.40.33 PM.png|I STHPIT AT YUUUU (Cherries Dancing Skills of Twinness) Despise.png|'Despise' Face (Unused, but i'm putting it here ANYWAY) Weird Pointing (II II II).png|Weird Pointing (II II II) Angry closed eyes.png|Angry closed eyes (CTW9) BORED mouth closed.png|Bored mouth closed (CTW9) BORED mouth open.png|Bored mouth open (CTW9) don't understand face.png|Don't understand face (CTW9) Melon angry face.png|Melon angry face (CTW9) Melon NO face.png|Melon NO face (CTW9) On suspense mouth.png|On suspense mouth (CTW9) Pointing arm.png|Pointing arm (CTW9) Rainbow flying mouth.png|Rainbow flying mouth (CTW9) So arm.png|So arm (CTW9) 3 dimensinal Arm Back.png|Praising Arm Back (Fan Created) Rocky's Face.png|Rocky's Face (BFDI various episodes) Eye Surprised Left Woody Face.png|Woody And Bomb's Furry Face (I Founded That The BFDI Fla Assets On CS6) Eye Surprised Left Woody Face (No Bear Head).png|Woody And Bomb's Furry Face Without A Bear Head Big O Mouth.png|Big O Mouth Dictonary Mouth.png|Dictonary's Random Mouth High-Five Mouth.png|High Five Leafy Nerdy Mouth Open.png|Nerdy Mouth Open Oooo..png|OOOooo Unsatisfying Frown Open.png|Unfisity Mouth Open Unsatisfying Frown.png|Unisity Mouth Closed Teeth Teeth Gap.png|Teeth Gap Teardrop's Amazing Mouth.png|Teardrop's Amazing Mouth ADURR face.png|ADURR Face (I.I. 2 Episode 1) Rageclock Activated face 2.png|Rageclock face Rageclock Activated face 1.png|Rageclock face 2 Long Neck Reaction Face.png|Long Neck Reaction I don't know what to name this face face (Paper Airplane).png|I don't what to name this face Face (Object Overload) Poker Face.png|Poker Face NOOO Face 1.png|NOOO Face 1 (BFDI Ep 19) NOOO Face 2.png|NOOO Face 2 (BFDI: Episode 19) NOOO Face 3.png|NOOO Face 3 (BFDI: Episode 19) NOOO Face 4.png|NOOO Face 4 (BFDI: Episode 19) Super Upset Face.png|Super upset Face (BFDI: Episode 19) Annoying Sound Face.png|Annoying sound face Books werd face shaded.png|Book wierd Face Heyyyy, gurls (Paper Airplane).png|Heyyyy, guys face (Object Overload) FLY SWAT!.png|FLY SWAT (Object Overload) POPCORN IS UGLY (Candy).png|Popcorn is ugly (Object Overload) SMELLYHEADZ (Dusty).png|SMELLYHEADZ (Object Overload) What did he just call me (Television).png|What did you just call me? (Object Overload) THE NAME'S TELEVISION.png|THE NAME'S TELEVISION (Object Overload) Hope those are balls. (Blue Planet).png|Hope those were balls. (CTW) Bitten Tounge.png|Bitten Tongue (II 2 E2) Golf Ball's Ugly Mouth.png|Erk! (BFDIA 5a) Another Sexy Face.png|Another Sexy Face Sexy Mexican Face.png|Mexican Face Salt's FOREVER Face.png|FOREVER (II II Episode 1) DASSA BIG WOOTERFOWL (Fly Swat).png|DASSA BIG WOOTERFOWL (Object Overload) Boombox's mouth of disapproval.png|Mouth of Disapproval (Object Overload) fan_face_by_shysylveon-d7oe5vt.png|FANS FAIC Slapper Arm.png|Slapper Arm Drooping Arm.png|Drooping Arm 3 Mouth.png|3 Mouth Cat mouth.png|Cat Mouth GULP Mouth.png|GULP Mouth Evil Eyes.png|Evil Eyes No Amazing News Eyes.png|No Amazing news eyes Floppy Arm.png|Floppy Arms YES Fist Arm.png|YES Fist Arm Mega Double Forehead Facepalm Arm.png|Mega Doubled Forehead Facepalm Shiny Eye.png|Shiny Eye Gamey's Awesome Peace Sign.png|Awesome peace sign Lightbulb Splinterface.png|Splinterface (II ep 14) Dark Wii-U's Glasses.png|MePhone 4S glasses. GODDAMITMOUTH.png|GOD DAMIT! (Fanmade) U HAS FEET.png|U HAS FEET (Fanmade) LE GASP Doh.png|LE GASP (OH E1) Hmph..png|Hmph (OH E1) WTF.png|WTFF (OH E1) PLANK'D.png|PLANK'D (Plank's idle thing on Deviantart) OW, MY EARS! M.png|GOD U DID IT AGAIN! MY EARZ IS NOW BLEED'IN! I HAT'Z BUDDERFLYZ.png|Y BUDDERFLYZ FrownLBig.png|Frown L Big SmileLBig.png|Smile L Big SmileL.png|Smile L FrownL.png|Frown L Weird mouth closed.png|Weird Bubble Closed Weird mouth open1.png|Weird Bubble (ONLY MOUTH!) Angry F.png|My ability, is a plunger! (OH 1) I Love You.png|I Love You (Spongebob Squarepants) 519afb95e0d42.png|Shocked Patrick Face (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) HHIIIYYYAAAAA!.PNG|HHIIYYYAAA! Face (Object Overload) Let's kick Casey!.png|YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY!! (Object Overload) NNNNNOOOOO.png|NNNUUUUUU Face (Object Overload) Random Face 1.png|Sexy Face 3 Random Face 2.png|You think I'm crazy face Serious Face fixed.png|Serious Face Blushing Face 2.png|Blushing Face GODDAMITMOUTH.png|GODDAMIT Mouth Dafug face.png|Dafug Face GASP Face.png|GASP Face Looking at u Face.png|Looking at U Face Looking Down Face.png|Looking Down Face Well i just eat your face! Face Remade.png|Bloody Face You look pretty Face.png|You look pretty Face Ronald Wesly...... Face.png|Ronald Wesly Face Stahp It Ron face.png|Stahp it Ron Face LEMONGRABFACE.png|Lemongrab Face. Another Ouch! Face.png|Another OUCH! Face If you know what i mean..... Mouth.png|If you know what i mean Mouth (BestbuddyGroove) MRS. TURNERFACE.png|Mrs. Turner Face (Ripped from the Fairly OddParents episode "Manic Mom-Day") o3o face.png|o3o Face Amazing mouth.png|Amazing Mouth RubberWeirdFace.png|Rubber's Crazy Face (BFIS 4) ComputeryMEFaceClosed.png|Computery ME Closed (BFIS 4) ComputeryMEFaceOpen.png|Computery ME Open (BFIS 4) NintendoFace1.png|Nah-ah Face (BFIS 4) NintendoFace2.png|Scared Face (BFIS 4) NintendoFace3.png|NOOOOOOO! Face (BFIS 4) SadBrownieFace.png|Brownie's Sad Face (BFIS 4) Who Put You On The Planet Spongebob.png|Spongebob's Who Put You On The Planet? Face Ugh!! (Spongebob).png|Ugh!! Face (Spongebob) Who Put You On The Planet Squilliam.png|Squilliam's Who Put You On The Planet? Face Ugh!! (Squilliam).png|Ugh!! Face (Squilliam) Throphy insane face.png|Thophy's insane face (IIII ep7) SaltDisturbedFace.png|Salt's Disturbed Face (II II Episode 7) Eyebrow.png|Eyebrow Alarm Clock's not amused face.png|Alarm Clock's Not Amused Face (BFIS 4) Lemonade face.png|Lemonade Ugly Face (BFIS 4) Lightbulb face.png|Lightbulb Face (II 2 Ep. 7 Trailer) Lightbulb shocked face.png|Lightbulb Shocked Face (II 2 Ep. 2) Nintendo Scared face.png|Nintendo Shocked Face (BFIS 4) Red Spider Robot Face.png|Red Spider Robot Face (CTW 14) Red Spider Ugly Face.png|Red Spider Ugly Face (CTW 14) Red Spider's Not Amused face.png|Red Spider's Not Amused Face (CTW 14) Front Leg.png|Front Leg DaMadMouth.png|I WILL PUNCH YOU (Club Penguin: Card Jitsu Snow: Loading Screen) Extreme Rage Eye Left.png|Extremely Angry Eye (Left) (Fat Alien, CTW 14,15) Extreme Rage Eye Right.png|Extremely Angry Eye (Right) (Fat Alien, CTW 14,15) Robot Eye.png|Robot Eye (Red Spider, CTW 14) Robot Closed.png|Robot Closed (Red Spider, CTW 14) Robot F.png|Robot Mouth F (Red Spider, CTW 14) Robot L.png|Robot Mouth L (Red Spider, CTW 14) Robot O.png|Robot Mouth O (Red Spider, CTW 14) Eh.png|Random mouth Awwhat eye.png|Aww What (BFDIA 5e) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweye.png|AWWWWWWWWWW Wanttochallangeme eye.png|Want to Challenge me Eye (BFDIA 5e) Really Surprised Eye.png|Really Surprised Eye (BFDI, Object Mayhem, Shape Battle) Surprised eye.png|Surprised Eyes (BFDIA 5e) Surprised back eh.png|Looking Back (BFDIA 5e) Dontcaresides.png|Don't Care Eyes (BFDIA 5e) Bothscaredeyes.png|Upset Eyes Closed (BFDIA 5e) Lookingbackwatched.png|Puffball Upset Eyes (BFDIA 5a) Sadlookingscared.png|Sad Eyes (BFDI) _fan_made_asset__big_frown_mouth_4__open__by_animalcrossing10399-d6ivvmo.png|Big Frown Mouth Open armdroped_by_granturismoboy2-d76ca9p.png|Arm Dropped (II 2) bored_arm_by_granturismoboy2-d76caa1.png|Bored Arm (II) Arms crossed.png|Arms Crossed Arm Prasing 2.png|Arm Prasing NewIISmileOpenBig.png|New II Mouth Open NewIIFrownTeethBig.png|New II Mouth Closed NewIIFrownOpenBig.png|New II Mouth Open 2. untitled_drawing_by_thatcube1991-d8fnxdu.png|New II Rage Eye NotTeamEpicAgainFace.png|Lightbulb's "Not Team Epic again!" face (II S2E1) Lightbulb Eye.png|Lightbulb's not Team Epic again eye Bow eye.png|Bow Eye MexicanLeafyFace.png|Mexican Leafy Face Derpy Face.png|Derpy Face ARMS Mouth.png|Arms Mouth Pumoed up fist.png|Pumoed up Fist YES Fist Arm.png|YES Fist Fisttttt.png|FISTTTT Bye arm 1.png|Bye Arm Bye arm 2.png|Bye Arm 2 _traced_arm_asset__paper___welcome__everyone__by_animalcrossing10399-d8b2gdo.png|Welcome everyone arm (II 2 Ep. 7) Just grand face.png|Just Grand Face (II 2 Ep. 8) People like you make me sick face.png|People Like You Make you Sick face (II 2 Ep. 2) Fan's Wut face.png|Fan's Wut face (II 2 Ep. 5) That's Disturbing Face.png|That's Disturbing Face (II 2 Ep. 3) Say What Face.png|Say What Face (II 2 Ep. 2) Ice Cream Looking Up Face.png|Ice Cream Looking up Face (OM 13) Toast's Derp Face.png|Toast's Derp Face (OM 12) Calculator's Are you serious Face.png|Calculator's Are you serious Face (OM 12) I'm a Mailbox eyes.png|I'm a Mailbox eyes (OM 12) Toast's Confused Face.png|Toast's Confused Face (OM 12) Cute Cpcake Face.png|Cute Cupcake Face (OM 12) Cute Cupcake Face 2.png|Cute Cupcake Face 2 (OM 12) Calculator's Not Amused Face.png|Calculator's Not Amused Face (OM 12) Sharpener's Smell Good Face.png|Sharpener Smell Good Face (OM 12) Notebook's wired face.png|Notebook's Wierd Face (OM 12) Mirror's Angry Face.png|Mirror's Angry Face (OM 12) Jigsaw Crying.png|Jigsaw Crying Face (OM 12) Bouncy Ball Scared.png|Bouncy Ball Scared Face (OM 12) Lego's Not Amused Eye.png|Lego's Not Amused Eye (OM 12) Bouncy Ball Scary Face.png|Bouncy Ball's Scary Face (OM 12) Cupcake Wierd Face.png|Cupcake Wierd Face (OM 12) Jigsaw's Say What Face.png|Jigsaw's Say What Face (OM 12) Jigsaw's Scared Face.png|Jigsaw's Scared Face (OM 12) I see what you did here Face.png|I see what you did here Face (II 2 Ep. 8) Suitcase's Wha Face.png|Suitcase's Wha Face (II 2 Ep. 8) White Eyes.png|White Eyes (II 2 Ep. 8) Get Him Face.png|Get Him Face (II 2 Ep. 4) I was wrong Face.png|I Was Wrong Face (II 2 Ep. 6) Nickel's Annoyed Face.png|Nickel's Annoyed Face (II 2 Ep. 8) I'm. Gonna. Kill Him Face.png|I'm. Gonna. Kill him Face (II 2 Ep. 8) Not Amused Eye.png|Not Amused Eye (Object Mayhem, Shape Battle) Surprised Face.png|Surprised Face Aaaahhhh Bummer! Face.png|When Is This Going To Wear Of? Face About to Laugh Face.png|About to Laugh Face (Inanimations Ep. 1) SHUT UP!!! Face.png|SHUP UP!!! Face (Inanimations Ep. 1) Iwillkillyou.png|You Just Crossed The Line Face Long Arm (by me).png|Long Arm New II Drooping Arm.png|New Drooping Arm Gasp face.png|Lightbulb's Gasp Face (II 2 Ep. 8) Oh wait....png|Sign's Oh wait Face (OI episode 2) HAI face.png|Deoderent's HAI Face (OI Ep. 4) Ow face.png|Pickaxe's Ow Face (OI Ep. 4) Cup Face.png|Cup Face (OM) WOOOOOOAHH!.png|WOOOOAH! Face Sad Face (BFDIA 5c and 5d).png|Sad Face (BFDIA and BAGUETTE) Arms up asking Arm.png|Fists up Asking Arm Arm Drooped.png|II Arm Dropped New Derp Mouth.png|New Derp Mouth New II Mouth.png|New II Mouth Fanmade Face 1.png|Tearful Face (FANMADE!) Fanmade Face 2.png|Happy Face (FANMADE!) Fanmade Face 3.png|Upset Face (FANMADE!) Scheming Face.png|I have a plan! Face Angry Derp Face.png|Angry Derp Face (Object Land) New II Arm.png|New II Arm Check it Out Arm.png|Check it Out Arm _tc1991_request__hugging_arm_by_animalcrossing10399-d8okzzw.png|Hugging Arm _drunkendragn_request__baseball_s_scary_mouth_by_animalcrossing10399-d8qrm4k.png|Scary Mouth _thatcube1991_request__i_i__ii___new_rage_eye_by_animalcrossing10399-d8rsnyf.png|Paintbrush Rage Eye ugh_who_put_you_on_the_planet__vector__by_epicbzzboy3-d4uoj0j.png|Better ¨Who put you on the planet? Ugh!¨ face Waving arm by domobfdi-d7pw7bi.png|Waving Arm Reverse shrug arm by domobfdi-d7q6a7l.png|Reverse Shrug Arm Shrug arm by domobfdi-d7q6a6o.png|Shrug Arm Paintbrush Face.png|Paintbrush Face (II 2 Ep. 7) Paintbrush's What Face.png|Paintbrush's What Face (II 2, Ep. 5) II GASP Mouth.png|II GASP Mouth II O Mouth.png|II O Mouth New Scared Eye.png|New Scared Eye (II 2, OO) Apple Ugly Face.png|Apple Ugly Face Steven Universe Smile.png|Steven Universe Smile II Oooooh Mouth.png|II Oooooh Mouth Another II Arm.png|Another II Arm OM Shocked Eye.png|OM Shocked Eye Melon's Christmas Face.png|Melon's Christmas Face Camera's Yay Face.png|Camera's Yay Face (CTW 16) Key's Rage Face.png|Key's Rage Face (CTW 16) Surprised face.png|That Was Unexpected Face Luke, I am your father!.png|Anime Mustache Face (Inanimations) LOSER Mouth.png|LOSER Mouth Ooohhh Okay.png|OOOOHHH Okay Mouth Pressing Finger Arm.png|Pressing Finger Looking Down Mouth 1.png|Looking Down Mouth closed Looking Down Mouth 2.png|Looking Down Mouth open Happy Book mouth (Pearly).png|Happy Book mouth DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT 2.png|Candy candy mouth open DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT 1.png|Candy candy mouth closed Gumball Face.png|Gumball Face (OI 8a) Sandwich Face.png|Sandwich Face (OI 8a) New II Closed Mouth.png|New II Closed Mouth Super Happy Mouth Open.png|Super Happy Mouth Open In Front Leg.png|In Front Leg II Sitting Down Leg.png|II New Sitting Down Leg Paintbrush Derp Mouth.png|Paintbrush Derp Mouth Tired Eye.png|Tired Eye Another New Arm.png|Another New Arm Super Happy Mouth Closed.png|Super Happy Mouth Closed Steven Universe Frown Open.png|Steven Universe Frown Open Fat Alien Rage Eyes.png|Fat Alien Rage Eyes Super Angry Lip.png|Super Angry Lip Yet Another New Arm.png|Yet Another New Arm New Cute Eye.png|New Cute Eye Another New II Arm.png|Another New II Arm Yet Another New II Arm.png|Yet Another New Arm Help Me Face.png|Help Me Face Closed Teethed Smile Wide BFDI.png|Closed Teethed Wide Smile (BFDI Version) Wide Open Eyes.png|Wide Open Eyes New OO Mouth.png|New OO Mouth Fists up Pointing Arm.png|Fists up Pointing Arm Possessed Eye.png|Possessed Eye Other Side of Rage Eye.png|Other Side of Rage Eye TOM Funny Face.png|TOM Funny Face What Have I Done Face.png|What Have I Done Face (CTW 11) Knife Mouth.png|Knife Mouth (II 2) Balloon Derp Mouth.png|Balloon Derp Mouth (II 2) Evil Teethed Smile (fanmade).png|Evil Teethed Smile 2 (Fanmade) Evil Arm (Bow).png|Evil Arm 2 (II- Journey Through Memory Lane - Part 2) Not Satisfied Face.png|Not Satisfied Face Asteroid Angry Face.png|Asteroid Angry Face (CTW 15) Umbrella Not Amused Face.png|Umbrella Not Amused Face (CTW 15) Blue Planet Funny Face.png|Blue Planey Funny Face (CTW 15) Asteroid Rage Face.png|Asteroid Mad Face (CTW 15) Blue Planet Rage Face.png|Blue Planet Rage Face (CTW 16) Key Mad Face.png|Key Mad Face (CTW 16) Hammer Upset Face.png|Hammer Upset Face (CTW 16) Camera GASP Face.png|Camera GASP Face (CTW 16) Patrick funny face.png|Patrick Funny Face Object Pandemonium face.png|Object Pandemonium Funny Face Ugly Poorly Drawn Face.png|Poorly Drawn Ugly Face Insanity Face.png|Insanity Face A Fanmade BFDI Mouth.png|A Fanmade BFDI Mouth A Fanmade II Mouth.png|A Fanmade II Mouth New Screaming Mouth.png|New Screaming Mouth Freaking Out Eyes.png|Freaking Out Eyes U R Cwayzee Face.png|R U Crazy Face Paintbrush's Waht Face.png|Paintbrush's Waht Face Are You Serious Face.png|Are You Serious Face Nickel Not Very Amused Face.png|Nickel's Not Very Amused Face Soap Reaction Face.png|Soap's Reaction Face Category:Assets